


Soulmates

by superlockednegan84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlockednegan84/pseuds/superlockednegan84
Summary: You’re a hunter helping John on a case, but what happens when a God shows up and messes things up?





	Soulmates

You sat in the hotel room waiting for him to get back. He’d called and asked for your help, then didn’t even wait for you to get there to hunt the thing. You sighed. Why did you keep falling for it? You stood up and paced the room. You turned on him when you heard the door open. John walked into the room, “Well hello kitten. Wasn’t expecting to see you here. It’s been awhile.” You slapped him on the face hard, “This is bullshit! John you’re the one that called and said you needed help on a case. Then when I get here you’re already gone. I don’t know why I keep falling for this.”

John grabbed your arms and pulled you close, “Y/N I didn’t call you I swear. God knows I wanted to, but that was for a different reason, not for help.” You sighed, “Don’t lie to me John. I Have the voicemail right here.” You held up your phone and played the voicemail back. John listened as his voice said, “Hey, um kitten I could really use your help on this case. It’s really kicking my ass. First hotel you come to in town. Room 115. See you when you get here.” The message ended and you looked at him, “Gonna continue to tell me that you didn’t call me.” He looked at you in shock, “Ok I’ll admit that sounds a hell of a lot like me, but princess I swear I did not make that phone call.” You sighed, “John it’s your number, your voice.” He sighed, “I know kitten, but I swear I did not make that call.”

You plopped down on the bed and sighed, “Something is wrong here John.” He sat down next to you, “Yeah I know babygirl. It’s this case. But i’m glad you’re here. I’ve missed you.” You laid your head on his shoulder, “I’ve missed you too Daddy.” In the blink of an eye he was on top of you pinning you to the bed, “You know what it does to me when you call me that.” You smirked and bucked up into him, “That was the point of me doing it, Daddy.” He growled then bit your neck hard, “Damn it Y/N didn’t we decide this was wrong, because you’re the same age as Sammy?” You sighed, “No John that’s what you decided. Even though both of your sons told you they didn’t give a damn. Get off of me, John.” He rolled over and rolled his eyes, “Come on sweetheart you know your didn’t come all this way to fight.”

You stood up, legs already weak from his touch, “This is bullshit! No I didn’t drive all night and half the day literally right after a hunt just to fight with you, but obviously it’s what you want to do. So come on John give me your best shot.” He stood up and walked towards you, “You did that for me Y/N?” You sighed, “Yeah well I thought you really needed me and that you’d quit being a jerk and realized how much you really cared. The phone calls had gotten more frequent lately. And you can’t tell me that they’re all this case or that they’re all about sex. Because if that was the case you would have kept your mouth shut back there. There’s something here and you know it.” He grabbed both of your arms, “Y/N I’ve told you I don’t get to be happy. It’s my punishment for not being there when Mary needed me.” You tried to pull away and he gripped you tighter, “And I told you, isn’t twenty- two years long enough. John she wouldn’t want you to punish yourself for the rest of your life. What good would that do anyway. And besides it’s not like I’m asking for a ring right now. I’m just asking for you.” He picked you up and you instinctively wrapped your legs around his waist, as he backed you into the wall, kissing you passionately. He broke away from the kiss and looked deep into your eyes, “Why did I let you go for so long?” You smirked, “Because you John Winchester are the most stubbornest, hardheadest man I know.”

You went to tug at his shirt when there was a flash of light and a woman standing in the room. You took one look at her and shook your head no, “Sorry Greek Goddess reject I don’t share my Daddy.” She threw her head back and laughed, “Sorry sweety I don’t do humans, especially not this sorry excuse of one.” John put you down, “Aphrodite, what brings you here?” She smirked, “So you have known it was me all along. I thought you’d be happy. I found your phone. Found the most dialed female number. Said what needed to be said to get her here. I had no clue she’d be so pretty. You’re a lucky man Johnny Boy. Are you not happy?” He grabbed the stake out of the bag on the chair, “I’ll be a whole lot happier when you’re fucking dead bitch.” She sidestepped when he lunged at her, “Now, now Johnny Boy. Here’s one thing I wasn’t expecting to discover. You two are soulmates. Would be tragic if I ended this pretty little life just as it’s getting started. Wouldn’t Johnny Boy?” She grabbed you and you screamed.

John flinched up, “You let her go you bitch. This is between you and me. She has nothing to do with it.” She laughed, “Of course she does John, she’s your weakness.” He reached in and grabbed you throwing you onto the bed before Aphrodite knew what hit her. It was just him and her, “So now it comes down to us Johnny Boy. You sure you got the right kind of pointy little stick.” He smirked, “Got two of them. An extra just incase this one breaks.” You heard what he’d just said. You looked up into his eyes telling him to distract her so you could get the other stake. He winked at you then punched her in the face, causing enough ruckus for you to get off the bed. You got the stake and was hidden again before she regained her senses. She looked around, “Where did your girlfriend go John.” He shrugged, “I don’t know. I don’t keep her on a leash.” She punched him hard in the jaw and it instantly started to swell. You were in front of her in a heartbeat stabbing her in the heart with the stake, “Good-bye bitch.”

You went to John, “Are you ok.” He smiled and pulled you close, “Aw come on sweetheart this is just a scratch I’ve had so much worse.” They both smiled then their eyes went wide and they said in unison, “We’re soulmates?!” You sighed, That’s what Aphrodite said John. Which it does kinda make sense. Makes sense as to why not other relationship works, not even Dean. And he’s the only man I’ve found that remotely comes close to you.” John looked at you in shock, “Whoa wait you dated Dean.” You sighed, “You told me to move on, it wasn’t going to work with us. So yeah I dated a few people trying to find my John Winchester replacement. Dean was one of them, but he was never you. He never even came close.” He wrapped you in his arms, “Well you don’t have to worry about that again princess. I’m not losing you again.”


End file.
